


Potions

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-13
Updated: 2007-12-13
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Snape brings Remus his potion.





	Potions

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> · Your recipient's TQP name or Live Journal name. sesptwd
> 
> · Title: Potions
> 
> · Pairing or Character Remus/Snape
> 
> · Prompt: Hot cocoa
> 
> · Rating: NC-17

"Lupin, I've brought your _potion_ ," Snape drawled from the doorway.  "Perhaps you should drink it straight away you're looking a bit under the weather."

 

"Severus," Remus looked up from the essays he was marking. "Why don't you come in and we'll chat a bit."

 

Snape slowly walked into Remus' classroom, his eyes drifting over the posters on the wall, and he slammed the brew down on the desk in front of Remus.

 

"Lupin, I do not have time for idle chatter," Severus leaned against the corner of the desk. "I am a busy man and I've wasted enough time on your _potion_."

 

Remus pushed his essays aside and took a small sip from the steaming mug.  He closed his eyes as the hot liquid slid over his tongue, down his throat, and warmed the pit of his stomach.  He could feel Severus' eyes on him and he deliberately licked his lips as he lowered the glass. 

 

Remus lifted his head and his eyes locked with Snape's.  His heart raced and he felt a tightening the pit of his stomach.  The stark desire in Snape's eyes was nearly overwhelming and when he reached a long finger out to capture a bit of the _potion_ Remus released a soft whimper. 

 

Snape drew his hand back and sucked his finger into his mouth.  Remus moved quickly, coming across the top of the desk, and his fingers tangled in Snape's robes.  Their tongues met before their lips, they duel briefly in the air before crashing together.  

 

Snape pulled Remus the rest of the way across the desk and into his lap and slid his hand into Remus' hair.   He tugged Remus' head back, his mouth descended on his neck, and when Remus swiftly undid their trousers Snape moaned.   It didn't take but a moment for Remus to free their cocks and began stroking them.  He stroked quickly, pushing their cocks together, and when Snape slid his hands down to Remus' arse to pull them closer together.  

 

Their mouths met again and their tongues brushed, retreat, and tangled again.  Snape could feel the heat building inside him with each stroke of Remus' hand on his shaft.  The friction of their cocks rubbing together, the sound of Remus' moans, and the way Remus bit his lower lip when he twisted his hand on Snape's shaft drove Snape mad.  

 

"Harder, Lupin," Snape growled and Remus complied.  

 

Snape's hand joined Remus' on their shafts and together they stroked and pulled their cocks.  Over and over, thumbs running across tips, and he felt their cocks swell.  His eyes closed as the heat of his orgasm washed over him and they came hard at the same time. Remus' cry was captured by Snape's mouth and the continued to milk every drop from their cocks.  

 

They parted swiftly, straightening their clothing, and Snape used his wand to straighten Remus' desk.

 

"Severus?" Remus asked as he picked up his mug again. "Why do you insist calling cocoa a potion?" 

 

"I mixed it in my cauldron," Snape arched his eyebrow and conjured his own mug. "Plus it does seem to have a certain aphrodisiac in it."

 

"Chocolate," Remus winked. "Makes everything better."


End file.
